Sonic Skychaser: Canterlot High Star
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: This is an AU of the Equestria Girls setting with Sonic Skychaser. Sonic Skychaser, prince of the basketball courts, enters Canterlot High for the 1st time to become the newest member of the Wondercolts Basketball Team. With his new friends to help and rivals to stop, do he even have a chance to become one and survive the most dangerous place in the world...high school! (OCxEG)


It was a quiet morning in the city. Everyone was starting their day like normal people do. Inside a room of a quiet home, a young teenage boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed. In his room are a lot of basketball posters of famous players including Michael 'MJ' Jordan, Kobe 'Black Mamba' Bryant, & Lebron 'King' James. He also has posters of Vinyl Scratch, the legendary DJ. On his shelves, he has earn many trophies, both in academics and sports. His alarm clock hits 6:00 am and starts playing a dubstep song from DJ Pon-3 to wake him up. He groans softly and moves his hand to shut it off. He starts moving in the bed and yawning softly. He removes and covers and said "Oh today is a wonderful day! I'm ready to put the 'boom' in Boomshakalaka!" As he hops out of bed, he heads to his mirror to look at himself. His skin is light blue, his spiky hair is dark purple with red highlights and his eyes are dark blue. He's in good shape. He has an average body with some muscles on him. "Looking good, Skye. Looking good," said Sonic with a chuckle as he starts flexing in the mirror. There was a knock on his door. "Sonic, honey. It's mom. You up?" asked mom. "Yes, mom. I'm up," said Sonic. "That's good, honey. Please get dress. You start school today at Canterlot High," said mom. "I will, mom. I'll be ready," said Sonic with a smile. He heads out of his room and into the bathroom. He hops in the tub and turns on the shower. While he is in the shower washing himself, he was humming to _Suburban Nightmare_ from Monster Madness: Battle For Suburbia. A few minutes later, he gets out of the shower, dries himself off, brushes his teeth and heads back to his room. Once he's in there, he puts on a black boxers and starts putting on his clothes which consists of red cargo shorts, black shoes, white fingerless gloves, and a black t-shirt with a logo of a sliver wrench with wings on the side and a checkered flag. He turns to Kala, his pet black feline who is sitting on his bed and said "So, Kala. What do you think? Am I stylish? Awesome? Cool?" Kala goes to him and mews at him. "Of course, Kala. I'm all of the above," said Sonic as he pets her. He gets his backpack, his gym bag and his skateboard and heads downstairs to grab something to eat in the kitchen. He enters the kitchen and sees a protein bar with a note. He picks up the note and reads it.

_To my loving son,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here to give you a hug and a kiss. I was running late for work. That's the life of a CEO. But don't worry. I left you a protein bar to help get you through the day. I wish you luck on your 1__st__ day as a high school student and I hope you make some friends._

_ Love, Mom_

Sonic blushes softly as he get the protein bar and head out the door. He locks the door to his home, hops on his skateboard and starts skating to his new school, Canterlot High. He puts on his headphones, turns on his MP3 Player and plays _Speed Highway_ from Sonic Adventure. He skate through the beat by grinding on rails, performing kickflips & ollies, and hitching rides on cars and buses to help him gain speed. Everyone waves at him everyday he skate by. He is loved by everyone. "It's so awesome," said Sonic as he lets go from the bus and skate down the street to his school. A few minutes later, he stops skating and looks up at his new school. "Here it is! Canterlot High: Home of the Wondercolts football and basketball team. I can't wait to become one of the Wondercolts and make some new friends," said Sonic with a grin. Before he could walk into the school, he bumped into a girl with pink hair with a butterfly clip-on. Her skin is yellow and her eyes is light blue. Her clothing is a white shirt, light green long skirt with matching boots. "Oh man! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," said Sonic as he helps her up. "O…oh, it's ok. I wasn't looking," said the girl as she looks away shy. "Anyway, I'm new here. What's your name?" asked Sonic with a smile. "Oh, I'm F…Fluttershy," said Fluttershy with a smile, "what's your name?" "I'm Sonic Skychaser, future member of the Canterlot High Wondercolts," said Sonic with a chuckle. "Wow! That would be nice, Sonic. The Wondercolts really need their help in the basketball thing. We've been having a losing season through 10 seasons. It was because of Thunder Lane, our 'supposedly' star player. He was suppose to help us win games and get into the playoffs but…" said Fluttershy as Sonic said "Let me guess, he was more worried about being the star ball hog and not helping the team win." "Y…yes, that's right. How did you know that?" asked Fluttershy as she looks at him. "Trust me on this, Shy. I've seen a lot of sports players being ball hog stars. Most of them I know are Jason Terry of the Brooklyn Nets, Tom Brady of the New England Patriots & Tony Romo of the Dallas Cowboys. They don't care about the fans or their teammates. All they care about is themselves," said Sonic. "I see. So you want to walk inside Canterlot High together? If you don't want to, I'll understand," said Fluttershy as she smiles at him. He holds out his hand and said "Lead the way, Fluttershy." She smiles as she takes Sonic to the front doors of Canterlot High. He takes a deep breath as both he and her opens the door and steps inside Canterlot High as official students. "With our 1st step, we have become Wondercolts, Shy," said Sonic with a smile. "Y…yay!" said Fluttershy in a shy cheer which made Sonic chuckles softly. "You're so cute, Fluttershy," said Sonic. She blushes deeply as she hears the bell rings. "O…oh. I got to go to class, Sonic. Let's meet up at lunch," said Fluttershy with a small smile. "Sure, Shy. I need to meet with the Principal to give my enrollment papers," said Sonic. She nods as she heads to her class as he heads to the Principal's Office. When he enters the Principal's Office, he sees a dark blue woman, in her late 20s to early 30s, in a beautiful blue dress with a crescent moon emblem on it. Her hair is midnight blue and her eyes are midnight blue. She looks up and said "Oh, hello. You must be new here." "Yes. Are you the Principal?" asked Sonic in a polite voice. "No, I'm not. I'm Vice Principal Luna. My sister, Principal Celestia, is. I will let her know you're here," said Luna as she turns on her intercom.

?: Yes?

Luna: Sister, we got a new student who wants to join our school.

?: New arrival? Very well. Send him in, sister.

Luna: Yes, sister.

"The Principal will see you now," said Luna with a smile. He nods as he enters Celestia's office and sits in a chair. He looks up and sees a big velvet red chair with it back turned to him. "Give me a minute, I'm on a call," said a soft voice behind the chair. He looks around and sees a lot of pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them are her with Luna, her students and her staff. He sees her basketball trophy case and it was empty, nothing there but cobwebs and dust. The chair turns around and sitting there is a beautiful woman, in her mid 30s, wearing a white suit with a Sun emblem on her back. Her skin is white, her long princess-like hair is multi-color with dark blue, light green, teal & violet, and her eyes are violet. "H…hello, Principal," aid Sonic as he bows at her out of respect. "Please, call me Celestia. I don't mind. May I ask for your name?" said Celestia with a soft giggle. "I'm Sonic Skychaser, your newest student. I've got my paperwork all nice and ready for you," said Sonic as he pulls out his paperwork to her. Celestia looks at his papers and said "Hmm…very organized, Mr. Skychaser. Everything's seems in order. In fact, I'm glad that you're here." "Really?" asked Sonic in a surprised voice. "Yes, Mr. Skychaser. My dear sister Luna have picked up one of your middle school basketball game tapes and we watched your performance. I have to say you are a triple threat on the court. 54 points, 36 rebounds, 27 assists. You was playing like you was out of your mind. How good can you be?" asked Celestia with a smile. "I'm gifted, Celestia. I had to help my team win. I was awarded the MVP award in that game," said Sonic while rubbing his hair. "Well, the reason way I'm asking that I because the Canterlot High Wondercolts needed a new basketball player with heart and selfless attitude. Our basketball player is too much of a glory hog and blames everyone for not winning any games," said Celestia in a sad voice "we haven't have a winning season in a good while." "I know. Fluttershy told me about it. Thunder Lane thinks that he is some big shot on the court. I bet I can bring him back down to earth in a friendly 1-on-1," said Sonic with a grin. "That's what I like to hear. There will be basketball tryouts today after school, so you can check it out and try to get on the team. I have to get back on some official school business, so I must get back to work. Before I forget, welcome to Canterlot High," said Celestia as she gets back to work. He smiles as he gets his papers and heads out of her office. Luna stops him, hands him a sheet of paper and said "Here are your classes for you to learn. Also, you are a Freshman now so please review your classes." Sonic nods as he looks over at his classes.

Sonic Skychaser's Canterlot High Classes

Bell 1: English (Teacher: Ms. Juana Fey)

Bell 2: Math (Teacher: Mr. Felix Jones)

Bell 3: Science (Teacher: Ms. Fira Kucinich)

Bell 4: P.E. (Teacher: Spitfire)

Lunch Period

Bell 5: Drama Class (Teacher: Vasilis)

Bell 6: Astrometry (Teacher: Ms. Juniper Stars)

Bell 7: Art (Mrs. Orica Smith)

Bell 8: Music (Teacher: Ms. Ryoko Osaki)

"These are some good classes. I know I will have fun and learn a lot," said Sonic with a smile. "I'm sure that you will, Mr. Skychaser. You should head to your 1st class to start your school year," said Luna with a smile. He nods as he heads out for the office and heads to his 1st class.

Class 01 - English (Teacher: Ms. Juana Fey)

Sonic walks in the classroom and sees a lot of students waiting for their teacher. He looks around to find himself a seat. "Hey, sugarcube! You can sit right here with me," said a voice in country accent. He turns to see an empty seat and next to it is a beautiful country girl with her cowgirl hat on. Her skin is orange, wearing a green shirt with three small apples on it, brown shorts, dark brown cowboy boots and brown gloves. Her hair is a long blond in a ponytail, cute freckles on her cheeks and her eyes are emerald green. He goes over to her and sits next to her. "Hello," said Sonic in a polite voice. "Well, howdy to you too. The name's Applejack! Judging by your style, you're new here. What's your name, sugarcube?" asked Applejack with a smile. "Oh, I'm Sonic Skychaser, Applejack. Very nice to meet you," said Sonic while smiling back at her. "Sonic…nice name. I'm sure that you and I will be the best of friends," said Applejack with a smile. "Likewise, Applejack," said Sonic. Just then, the door opens up and a beautiful teacher, in her mid 20s, walks in with her suitcase. Her skin is dark brown, long black hair, and dark blue eyes. Her clothing is a dark red vest with a matching tie, dark blue skirt and red heels. "Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Juana Fey, your new English teacher. It is an honor to teach each and every one of you, my lovely students. So, let's begin," said Juana with a cheerful smile. With that said, class begins. During the class, Sonic and Applejack were answering questions left and right and the whole class was stunned. In writing exercises, both of them are perfect at their work. A few hours later, the bell rang and the students starts to leave the class. "Mr. Skychaser & Ms. Jack, may I have a word with you two?" asked Juana in a calm voice. Sonic and Applejack goes to her desk and looks at her. "You two were on fire in my class today. In fact, I'm very proud of you two. Most of the students here are too busy about the upcoming season of basketball and football. I would love to see you two get into a writing project. I think you two will be a perfect team," said Juana with a smile. Both Sonic and Applejack blushes softly when Juana said that. "Well, you two better hurry to you next class," said Juana. They both nod and heads into the hallway. "That was an interesting class, Applejack," said Sonic. "I know, sugarcube. So, what are you doing after school?" asked Applejack with a smile. "I'm going to sign up for the Wondercolts basketball squad. What about you, AJ?" asked Sonic with a grin. "I'm heading to the gym to help Dashie with selecting the new players for the team. I'm on the team too. I'm a center, so I can shot block, a power defender and can do some rim rattling dunks. When I try out last year, I manage to slam dunk the ball so hard, I broke the backboard on the 1st try. Since then, I've become the brick wall defense of the Wondercolts. I will see you try out after school. Well, I better get going to my next class. See ya later," said Applejack as she heads to her class. Sonic chuckles softly as he heads to his next class. Unknown to him, a pair of teal eyes was looking at him from the lockers and gulps softly. "S…Sonic…" said a soft voice.

Class 02 - Math (Teacher: Mr. Felix Jones)

Sonic enters the classroom filled with a bunch of students, ranging from bookworms, nerds, jocks and popular girls. He takes the desk up from and next to him is a light blue girl getting her books ready for class. Her light blue skin is flawless, her long, beautiful hair is two shades of blue, one dark blue and the other light blue, and her eyes are violet. Her clothing is a black skirt with a magical wand on it, light blue stockings, violet boots, and violet shirt. She turns to Sonic and said "Well well well…it seems that The Great & Powerful Trixie has a new classmate within her presence. Please tell Trixie your name." "Oh, well…I'm Sonic Skychaser, Trixie," said Sonic with a smile. "Sonic…a lovely name. Not near as lovely as Trixie, for The Great & Powerful Trixie's full name is Trixie Lulamoon," said Trixie while blushing softly for letting someone hear her full name for the 1st time. Sonic nods and said "You are right, Ms. Lulamoon. Your name is a lot lovelier than mines." She blushes deeply and said "P…please…just call me Trixie." He nods as he hears the bell rang for the start of class. A well dressed man walks in the classroom with a big grin on his face. He's in his mid-20s, his skin is light red, spiky brown hair, and orange eyes. His suit is a dark blue with a red tie and black shoes. "Good morning, class. I'm Felix Jones, but you can call me Mr. Jones. I know we will have a wonderful time this year and I can't wait to meet each and everyone of you," said Felix with a smile. The bell rings and class starts to being. Throughout the class, Sonic, Trixie & a young female student with glasses and frizzled orange hair was answering math questions in flawless fashion. The jocks had no chance of getting any of the questions right and they are getting envious of Sonic. A few hours later, the bell sounds to the change of class. Trixie smiles at Sonic and said "Trixie was impressed by your knowledge and skill today. For that you have earn the title of being 'Trixie's friend'. You're welcome, Sonic." "Thanks, Trixie. I'm happy to be your friend," said Sonic with a grin. She kisses his cheek and said "Trixie must leave for her next class. But Trixie would love to see you again soon, Sonic. Trixie will now take her leave." Being true to her word, she head outs the classroom and to her next class. The frizzled orange haired girl with glasses walks up to him and said "Wonderful class today." Sonic turns to see her. She is a beautiful girl. Her skin is chocolate brown, her eyes are emerald green and her lips are ruby red. Her clothing is a bright purple shirt with lily pads designs, black shorts and red sneakers. "Yes it is, Miss…" asked Sonic in a polite manner. "Nightdusk, Regina Nightdusk. But you can call me Gina. A lot of my friends do. May I ask for your name," asked Gina with a smile. "I'm Sonic Skychaser. It's nice to meet you, Gina," said Sonic as he bows at her. She blushes softly and said "T…thank you, Sonic. I know that we will be good classmates this year." "Likewise, Gina. Well, I better get going to my next class," said Sonic. "Me too. Let's meet up at lunchtime and after school, Sonic," said Gina as she takes her leave. He walks out the classroom and, without any warning, he bumps into a rough looking girl. The girl has a light tan skin, her wavy hair is ghostly white with purple highlights, her eyes is golden yellow and black lipstick. Her clothing is a white t-shirt with a purple feather on it, a brown bomber jacket, black fingerless gloves, gray pants with a few holes in them and black biker boots. "What the?! Who's the smuck that bump me?!" screamed the girl while cracking her knuckles. Sonic, who was sitting on the floor, looks up at the girl as she looks down and sees him. "What do I have here, a dweeb that's about to be pounded to oblivion!" screams the girl as she grabs him by his collar and holds him in the air. Sonic struggles to get out of her grip while the girl laughs at his failed efforts. "Well, looks like you have heart for a dweeb. What's your name, dweeb?" asked the girl as if she was asking his name to put on his tombstone. "It's Sonic Skychaser," said Sonic as he looks at her with evil intent. "Sonic…nice name for a dweeb. The name's Gilda, captain of the Canterlot High Boxing Team. Our team has been undefeated for 3 years and I've racked up 227 knockouts. I would pound you but if you're free this week, you should come by our boxing gym and try out for our team," said Gilda with a grin. "I'll be sure to check it out, Gilda," said Sonic as he remains calm. She lets go to him and rubs his chin. "Such a soft face. It would be a shame to see this face covered in cuts and bruises," said Gilda while giggling softly. Sonic was blushing softly by that comment Gilda made. "Well, I have to go train with my team. I'll see you soon, d…I mean Sonic," said Gilda as she heads off to her gym to train. Sonic thinks about Gilda and said in a soft voice "I think she might have a crush on me…" He shakes his head and heads to his next class. The teal eyes looks on and chuckles softly. "Wonderful show, Sonic. I can't wait to meet you soon," said a soft voice.

Class 03 - Science (Teacher: Ms. Fira Kucinich)

Sonic enters the classroom full on bubbling chemicals in the beakers and lots of lap coats. Most of the students are getting their books and pens ready to begin the class. Sonic goes to a table next to the window. "How uncouth…a new handsome student gracefully appears in my presence," said an elegant voice. He turns and sees a beautiful girl who is smiling at him sweetly. Her skin is dark black, her hair is princess long and is bright red, and her eyes are midnight black. Her clothing is green shirt with 'I'm A Glamour Queen' on it, a pleated long skirt, striped knee high socks and black heel boots. "H…hello," said Sonic as he blushes softly. "Hello to you too. I'm Dark Light, Canterlot High's no. 1 science student in the world. This is my 2nd year here and I'm ready to learn. May I ask for your name or do I need to perform some experiments to get it out of you?" asked Dark while getting out her notebook on how to perform interrogation experiments on people. "Um…no need for that. I'm Sonic Skychaser," said Sonic as he tries to remain calm. "Nice name, Sonic. Sorry for scaring you with my experiments on you. Although you are a healthy specimen, so I might need you for a little 'testing'," said Dark with a soft giggle. "Thanks, Dark. I happy to be classmates with you," said Sonic with a smile. "Same here, Sonic," said Dark with a smile. A beautiful young teacher, in her early 20s, comes in with a white lab coat on. Her skin is light blue, her hair is dark green in a ponytail, and her eyes are aqua blue. Her clothing under her lab coat is a light blue shirt, olive green skirt and black heels. "Good morning, my bright new and returning students. For the new students, I'm Fira Kucinich but you can call me Ms. Kucinich. I'm so happy to see all of your faces, both old and new. I got a lot of interesting stuff to teach you about the world of Science," said Fira with a smile. The bell rang and class begin. Fira was teaching the students about chemical properties and how to mixing them in a safe fashion. Sonic and Dark are working in perfect union. Sonic was busy putting in a few drops of a blue chemical in a beaker of purple chemical carefully while Dark is writing down the results on her notepad. The two chemicals mixed together and turns into a bluish color. "Hmm…very interesting," said Dark as she wrote down the results. The class went on for an hour and two and the bell rings signaling the end of class. "That was an interesting class, Sonic. We should be lab partners," said Dark with a smile. "That's not a bad idea, Dark. We should be lab partners," said Sonic with a smile. Dark hugs him and said "I will see you again, Sonic." She lets go and heads to her next class. He grins as he gets up and heads to his next class. The teal eyes looks on again and said "And now it gets interesting."

Class 04 - P.E. (Teacher: Ms. Spitfire)

Sonic enters the Canterlot High Gym and see a group of students just having fun and shooting hoops. He smiles as he sees a basketball and was thinking about shooting some hoops for practice. "Hey, new kid," said a voice. He turns around and sees a fit woman in her mid 20s in a light blue sweatpants and sweatshirt. Her skin is bright yellow, her long hair is dark orange with light orange in the middle, and her eyes are amber. "Hello," said Sonic as he bows at her. "I'm Spitfire, your new Gym Teacher. So, what's your name?" asked Spitfire with a smile. "I'm Sonic Skychaser. This is my 1st day," said Sonic. "That's alright by me. This is a free bell today, so go and get to know your fellow classmates," said Spitfire with a smile. He nods as he starts walking around the gym and looking around at the many students having fun. He sees a beautiful athletic girl playing with a soccer ball. Her skin is chocolate brown, her hair is sliver grey with green highlights and purple eyes. Her clothing is a mini skirt with black shorts under them, a olive green t-shirt with Egyptian lettering on it, her shoes are black Nike shoes and a gold bracelet on her wrist. She looks up and sees Sonic. "Hey you! Think fast!" screamed the girl as she kicks the soccer ball at him as hard as she can. Sonic turns to her just in the nick of time and catches the ball with no problem. The girl goes to him and said "Nice catch. Sorry about that. I was just trying to see if you got some hands, which I see you do. So, what's your name?" Sonic gets up and said "My name is Sonic Skychaser. And may I ask for your name?" "My name is Kira Chi. I will be the team captain of the Wondercolts soccer team. You should be lucky, Sonic. No body has ever recovered from my Blazing Kick technique. I must say, you have strong upper body strength," said Kira as she gets the soccer ball from him. "With a powerful kick like that, I think you are a shoe in to be team captain," said Sonic. She blushes softly when he said that and said "Well, yeah. But I know that there will be a lot of other students competing for that as well. So, are you going to sign up for any sports?" He nods and said "I'm going to sign up for the Wondercolts basketball team, Kira." "Well, we needed somebody who got some wicked skills and helps their teammates than being a ball hog. If you want my opinion, I think you will be on the team," said Kira with a smile. He rubs his hair calmly and said "Well, it's not set in stone yet, Kira. I'm just going to brush up on my skills for after school." She nods as she heads back to her friends. He goes to a vacant hoop and get a few basketballs. He sets his stuff down and starts shooting his shots. Some of them he missed but once he hit a solid groove, he's shooting lights out making shot after shot. All of the students turns to see him draining shots like ice water and cheering for him. "Wow! He's on fire!" screamed a male student. "He's really cool and cute. I wonder if he is taken," said a female student while blushing softly. After he sink his 10th shot, he heard someone say "Well, looks like we got a baller who thinks he got some skills." He looks up and sees a ball, caught on fire, flying from one end of the court to another and falls into the hoop. "Now that's a wicked shot," said Sonic in a surprise voice. "Well of course it is," said a proud voice. He turns around and sees a light blue skin athletic girl grinning at him with Applejack walking beside her. Her light blue skin is flaws and in great shape, her eyes are violet, and her medium rainbow-colored hair makes her one of a kind. Her clothing is a white short shirt with a cloud shooting a rainbow-colored lighting bolt, a short blue jacket, a short pink skirt with black shorts under it, multi-colored wristbands on her wrists and blue boots. "Howdy again, Sonic. I can't believe that we're in the same gym class," said Applejack with a smile. "So this is the new student you've been talking about huh, AJ?" said the girl who looks at Sonic in a calm voice, "what's your name, new guy?" Sonic smiles and said "I'm Sonic Skychaser. I'm the new student and soon to be a member of the Wondercolts." The girl couldn't help but to laugh at that and said "You?! A Wondercolt?! That's a good one!" "Hey now. Hear him out," said Applejack in a calm voice. "So, what's your name?" asked Sonic as he holds the basketball. The girl stops laughing and said "I'm Rainbow Dash, captain and star player of the Wondercolts basketball team. My skills are off the charts and I'm unstoppable on the hardwood. I admit that your skills are good, but you're nowhere near my level." Sonic grins and said "Perfect, just perfect. I've been waiting to play against the legendary Rainbow Dash. So how about you and I have a little game of one on one, Dash? 1st to 11 points win and you got to win by 2." "Ha! I normally turn down a challenge because I can tell if a person have no skills but I can tell just by looking at you that you might put on a show. Alright, Sonic. You're on!" screamed Dash as she gets up and fired up. All the students are getting their seats to see this huge match-up. Sonic Skychaser, the new Canterlot High student Vs. Rainbow Dash, star player of the Wondercolts, in a one on one game. Applejack will do the jump ball to start the game while Spitfire will be the score keeper. "Ok, you two. The rules are simple. We're be playing by street ball rules meaning inside shots are worth 1 point while outside shots are worth 2 points. 1st to 11 points will win the game and you got to win by 2. Also, it's winner's out meaning that the ball will not change possession after each shot. Are both players ready?" asked Applejack. "I'm ready, AJ," said Dash with a smile. "I'm ready too," said Sonic. She toss the ball in the air to being the game. Dash jumps up to get the ball, but Sonic gets the ball 1st and in a quick second, manage to make a quick basket taking a 1-0 lead. "Wow! A quick shot and Sonic takes the lead," said Spitfire. Dash couldn't believe that someone scored on her for the 1st time in her life and by a newcomer of all people. "You…little…" said Dash in a low voice. Sonic smiles and said "The player who scored 1st wins." Dash gets the ball and passes it to him. She was trying to steal the ball from him, but he does an ankle breaking crossover on her that made her falls on her behind and with a clean lane, he drives to a basket and hit a slam dunk. "That's two shots in a row from Skychaser. That's 2 points unanswered. He's heating up," said Spitfire. All the students are cheering on this game and cheering on Sonic. "Come on, Dash. Get in the game," said Dash as she passes the ball to him. Getting angry that she's losing, she tries to do a shove move on him. He picks up on that by doing a spin move on her, causing her to miss wildly and shoots a shot from outside the line to not only pick up 2 points and get on fire. "Oh mah stars! Sonic's on fire!" screamed Applejack as she was cheering on him. "Oh my! That's 4 points unanswered!" screamed Spitfire. Dash looks up to Sonic as she sees a bright red aura sounding him. She was in shocked by this sight. _*That aura…I know that aura! He's in the zone. On fire. All this time I thought he was some wannabe player looking for a name of himself but he's different…*_ thought Dash as she gives him a soft grin. Sonic looks at her grinning and grins back. She gets up and passes the ball to him, which is engulfed in a fiery aura. Dash tries to get the ball, but he dodges her again with he spin and jumps in the air in dizzy heights before slamming the ball in the hoop which drove the students nuts. "Oh my! Sonic is going crazy! He's leading Dash 5-0!" screamed Spitfire. Dash was groaning softly as Sonic goes to her, holds out his hand and asked "Hey! Are you ok, Dash?" She looks up to him and blushes softly as she gets his hand and said "Yeah, Sonic. I'm fine. Let's continue the game. I'm starting to enjoy this." He smiles at her as they resume play. Sonic got the ball and was to make a shot, but Dash blocks it, get the rebound, running out of the inner part of the court to clear the ball and fires a 2-pointer to break the slump and douse the flames. "Aw yeah! I'm back!" screamed Dash as she's back in the game. Sonic chuckles softly and said "I knew this will be a challenge, no…to me this is like my own NBA Finals. I'm loving this!" The game went on and it was evenly matched. They match crossovers, spin moves, shots, dunks, pump fakes, shoves and razzle dazzle moves and the students are enjoying every minute of it. After a shot was made by Sonic, the score is tied at 9-9 and he got the ball. Both him and Dash are panting softly and smiling at each other. "S…Sonic's your name, right?" asked Dash while still panting. "Y…yeah. That's right, Dash," said Sonic as he is still panting. "I want to apologize for laughing at you and making fun of your skills earlier. You're a true baller in my book and no matter what the outcome of this, I want to be your friend," said Dash as she was blushing softly. Sonic smiles and said "I would love to be your friend, Dashie. Now lets finish this game." She smiles as she gets in position. Spitfire blows the whistle and the game resumed. Dash tries to get the ball, but Sonic dodges her and shoots the game winning shot. Everything and everyone was in slow motion. Sonic looks at his shot flying towards the hoop. Dash looks on in shock. Every student are looking at the ball as if it knows the answer. The ball hits the backboard and falls into the hoop. Everyone cheered for both Sonic and Dash putting on an exciting game. "Game! Set! Match! Sonic Skychaser wins the game! Final score: Sonic Skychaser 11 - Rainbow Dash 9!" screamed Spitfire. All the students rush towards him and was giving him a lot a praise. Dash smiles softly as Applejack walks up to her and said "So, Dashie. What do you think? He'll make a great player for our team, if you play your cards right." Dash takes a deep breath and said "Hey, Skye!" The crowd moves away from Sonic as he looks at her and gulps softly. "1st of all, congratulations on beating me, the star player of the Wondercolts basketball team and giving us the most awesome game ever. 2nd, I want you to tryout for a spot on our team. Your skills are really legendary and AJ & I would love to play along side you," said Dash as she and Applejack drops to the floor and bows at him. The students turns to Sonic to see if he would be on the team. Sonic smiles and said "I'll see you and Applejack after school." Everyone give a powerful cheer when Sonic agrees to sign up for tryouts, even though he was going to do that anyway. The bell rang for lunch and everyone heads to the lunchroom. Sonic is heading there to before Dash stops him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. He blushes softly as he kisses her back. She breaks the kiss and said "That's for beating me and being my friend, Skye. I'll see you after school." After she said that, she and Applejack heads to lunch. Sonic, blushing from the kiss, heads off to lunch too. The teal eyes looked on from the bleachers and said "Now that's a really good performance, Sonic. Or should I say Skye…"

Lunch Period

Sonic enters the lunchroom and starts picking out his food, which is a cheeseburger, French fries and some orange Gatorade. While he was looking for a seat to sit and eat, he sees Fluttershy sitting in at a table near the window eating a salad. He goes to the table and sits next to her. Fluttershy looks up and said "Oh…hi, Sonic. So, how was your 1st day?" "It's awesome, Shy. I made a lot of good friends and have some awesome classes. I've beaten Rainbow Dash in gym class today," said Sonic as he takes a bite of his cheeseburger. "Really? That's wonderful, Sonic. You must be really good to take her down," said Fluttershy as she eats her salad. "There you are, Sonic," said a soft voice. He and Fluttershy looks up and sees Gina smiling at them as she sits down with her food, which is ramen noodles, sushi and green tea. "Gina. Nice to see you again," said Sonic as he eats a French fry. "Likewise, Sonic. Who's your friend?" asked Gina while eating her sushi. "I'm Fluttershy…nice to meet you," said Fluttershy as she eats her salad some more. "Nice to meet you too, Fluttershy. My name is Regina Nightdusk, but you can call me Gina," said Gina with a smile. "That's a nice name, Gina," said Sonic with a smile. "Thank you, Fluttershy," said Gina as she takes a sip of her green tea. Before Sonic can say anything, a girl with bubble gum pink skin walks up to their table and smiles. Her hair is dark pink and is poofy and her eyes are sapphire blue. Her clothing is a white shirt, a light blue vest, light blue wristbands on her wrists, a light pink skirt with balloons on it, and light blue boots with pink bows on them. "Hiya, Shy! I was wondering where you was! I haven't see you this morning in front of the statue where we always meet up!" said the girl in a happy voice as she turns to Sonic and Gina, "oh! New people! What your names?" "Well, I'm Sonic Skychaser. I'm new here and this is my 1st day," said Sonic with a smile. "And I'm Regina Nightdusk, but you can call me Gina. Everyone, including Sonic and Fluttershy, does," said Gina with a bow. "Those are nice names! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie! I'm Canterlot High's no. 1 party planner. I can plan the most awesomely awesome parties from pre game to proms. If you need a party, I'm your girl!" said Pinkie with a grin. "I'll be sure to let you know if I need a party, Pinkie," said Sonic with a smile. Pinkie looks at Sonic very closely, which made him blush a little. "You look familiar, Sonic. Are you some type of legendary superhero disguise as a normal high school student?" asked Pinkie with a smile. Sonic, Gina & Fluttershy's jaws dropped from what Pinkie said, which was very shocking. Sonic regains his composure and said "No way, Pinkie! I'm not a superhero. Plus, even if I am a superhero, how would you get the proof of it?!" "Give it time…" said Pinkie in a spooky voice. Sonic gives up and he, along with Pinkie, Gina & Fluttershy, continue to eat their food in piece. A few hours later, the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Sonic and the gang finished up their food and get ready to head to their next class. "Hey, Sonic!" said Pinkie as she goes to him. "What is it, Pinkie?" asked Sonic. "What you doing after school?" asked Pinkie. "Well, I'm going to the Wondercolts basketball team tryouts. You?" said Sonic. "I've got to hang out with Dashie after school. Apparently, she left her keys to our place this morning and she needs me to open the door for her when we walk home from school. Maybe someday, you can come over and we can have lots of fun," said Pinkie with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Pinkie. Well, I'll see you after school. I can't be late to my next class," said Sonic. "Okie dokie lokie! See you later, Sonic," said Pinkie as she heads off to her class. Sonic chuckles softly as he went to his class.

Class 05 - Drama Class (Teacher: Vasilis)

Sonic enters into a studio style classroom with a bunch of students seated and waiting for their teacher. He picks a seat next to the wall and sees Kira, the girl he met from gym class, poking the head of a fellow student sitting in front her. His hair is silver with purple highlights, his eyes are dark forest green, his skin is ebony and on his forehead is a sliver crescent moon. His clothing is a black shirt that reads 'Once a thief, now a prince', long black pants with purple patches, black fingerless gloves, black Goth boots, a long black trench coat, and a black leather collar with a small ruby hanging off it. "Can you please stop doing that, Kira-wira? I'm trying to get ready for my uncle's appearance," said the student as he tries to hide a soft smile from her. "Oh, please. I know you love it, Nasir. Besides, why did your uncle want us in the same class? If anyone should know, it's you, my wittle Nasir," said Kira as she keeps poking his head. "I have no clue, Kira. Maybe just to humor us or something. My uncle can be odd something," said Nasir. Just then, the lights in the classroom went out following an evil laughter. _"Good afternoon, my lovely students. Welcome to my class. It will be your final resting place!"_ said an evil voice. All the students, including Sonic, was getting scared out of their wits. Nasir, on the other hand, was shaking his head and said "Always the dramatic type. Why am I related to him I'll never know." Before any student can react, the lights turn back on and a hooded figure carrying a scythe appears in the room. Also, Kira's clothing have been changed into an elegant Romania ball gown while Nasir's clothing has been changed into a vampiric knight. "Oh come on! Really?!" screamed Kira while pouting softly. "Of course…" said Nasir in a low voice. The hooded figure looked around, sees Sonic and said _"I see that we've got a new soul in this class this year. New one, come here…"_ Sonic gulps softly as he gets up and goes to the hooded figure. The figure looks at him and said _"Tis' a shame I have to cut such a youth life short, but blame the cards of life you have been dealt with."_ With that said, he raises his scythe high in the air while Sonic is scared out of his wits. _"And now…you die,"_ said the figure as he strikes him with the scythe, causing Sonic to fall to the floor. The hooded figure laughs evilly and said _"And…scene! That was a wonderful performance, my new pupil. Nice fall and perfect presentation on how you died. Very realistic! For that, you get an A+ for today. Please get up and introduce yourself to the class."_ Sonic gets up, bows at everyone and said "Hello, everyone. My name is Sonic Skychaser and I can't wait to fit in this class." The hooded figure removes his hood and reveals himself as a human teacher. His long hair is ghostly white, his eyes are purple and his skin is dark brown. "Wonderful name, Mr. Skychaser. My name is Vasilis, teacher and huge drama fan. My motto is this _'Without a bit of drama or spice in the world, then life would be boring and bland.'_ To me, that is one world I wish I don't want to live in," said Vasilis with a smile, "oh…before I forget, I should assign you to a little group. Let's see…ah! I know the right two students for you. You can get together with Kira Chi and my dear nephew, Nasir." He points to Kira and Nasir, who is waving at him with smile. "Go on…mingle with them. I'm sure they would love to talk to you," said Vasilis with a smile. Sonic goes to Kira and Nasir and said "Hiya, Kira and Nasir." "Hi, Sonic. I can't believe we're in the same class. This is Nasir, my boyfriend," said Kira as she kisses him softly. Nasir kisses her back and said "Sup, Sonic. Sorry about my uncle scaring you. He loves drama and getting a good scare from the new faces of our class." "It's cool, Nasir. To be honest, this is the 1st time I've gotten really scared," said Sonic as he rubs his head softly, "so what's with the costumes?" Kira and Nasir both lower their heads and said in unison "Don't ask, Sonic. It's not our choice." The bell rang and class begins. Vasilis is teaching his class about the fundamental arts of drama and acting skills while asking Nasir and Kira to perform some love scenes and asking Sonic to perform some scream tests. The students, most of them females, are looking at Sonic and Nasir performing some fight scenes from movies like _Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End, The Princess Bride_ and _Batman Begins_. A few hours later, the bell rang signaling the end of class. All of the students are leaving the class while Sonic, Nasir and Kira stay behind for Vasilis, who smiles at them sweetly. He did manage to change Nasir and Kira's outfits back to normal. _*Uh oh…I know that smile from a mile away. He's planning something…*_ thought Nasir in his head. "You three did a great job in my class. You work in perfect harmony and that gives me a wonderful idea," said Vasilis. "Really, Vasilis? I wonder what is it?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "In a few months, mostly in December, I want to put on a wonderful play, full of love, tragedy, comedy, and of course, drama. And I want you three to be the stars of my play. I love reading and watching good stories and plays, so I bet I could put on a flawless show," said Vasilis with a soft chuckle. "What?!" screamed Sonic, Kira, and Nasir in unison. "Perfect unison, my lovely students. I'll explain the details of the play once I get everything ready. Till then, I bid you adieu," said Vasilis with a Cheshire Cat smile. The trio heads out of the classroom and Nasir said "Am I the only one who did see this coming?" "As always, Vasilis always find a way to have his fun with us," said Kira in a pouting voice. "Well, what's done is done, guys. Let's just head to our next class and worry about it later," said Sonic in a calm voice. Both Kira and Nasir nods as the trio went their separated ways to their classes. Once Sonic and Kira was gone from his sight. Nasir takes a deep breath and starts to mind talk to Vasilis. _*Vasilis, they're gone. We can talk now.*_ said Nasir in his mind. _*Understood. Good acting by the way. Playing the part of the resentful nephew is pure genius. You even had Sonic, your newest friend, fooled*_ said Vasilis through mind talk. _*I hate doing it to you, uncle. My parents are going to kill me when they get back from their trip*_ said Nasir in his mind. _*Relax, Nasir. It was just for show. Besides, I didn't mind it at all*_ said Vasilis through mind talk. _*So what now, uncle? What's our next step?*_ asked Nasir in his mind. _*For now, go to your class and keep a close eye on Kira after school. Knowing that girl, trouble always find her like a bad habit*_ said Vasilis through mind talk. _*And Sonic?* asked _Nasir in his mind. _*He can be useful for our plans. He has a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. Make sure you become one of his friends*_ said Vasilis through mind talk. _*Understood, uncle*_ said Nasir in his mind as he heads to his next class.

Class 06 - Astrometry (Teacher: Ms. Juniper Stars)

Sonic enters the classroom filled with stars, constellations, and Zodiac tables. Most of the students in the class are future storytellers and fortune tellers. He goes to a seat in the front row and sits down in it. "Hmm…so many stars and Zodiac symbols. This is some interesting stuff. I can see why Principal Celestia wanted me in this class," said a soft voice. He turns around to see a beautiful girl sitting next to him. Her skin is purple, her long hair is dark purple with two strands of purple and pink, and her eyes are purple. Her clothing his a light blue button shirt, a pink bowtie on her neck, a purple skirt with a stars on it, and purple boots. She looks at Sonic who is looking at her and blushes softly. "Oh…um, hello. I guess I didn't see you here," said the girl in a soft voice. "It's ok. I'm new here anyway. I'm Sonic Skychaser. May I ask for your name?" asked Sonic in a polite voice. "Nice to meet you, Sonic. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my 1st time in this class," said Twilight with a smile. "Funny…this is my 1st time in this class too, Twilight. This is so cool," said Sonic. "Yes. It is. You know, you remind me of Dash," said Twilight as she was readying her notebooks and pens. "Really? I've met Dashie in gym class and beat her in a game of one on one. I'm meeting her and Applejack after school today for tryouts for the basketball team," said Sonic. "That's great! I will come to the gym to cheer you on then, Sonic," said Twilight with a smile. A beautiful teacher comes in the classroom with a beautiful smile on her face. Her skin in bright yellow, her eyes are blue, and her hairstyle is in of a brown bun. Her clothing is a white shirt, medium green skirt, white sandals, red earrings, and a long white coat. "Good afternoon, class. Welcome to Astrometry. My name is Juniper Stars but you can call me Ms. Stars. I know that we will have a wonderful time learning about stars and constellations, one of my favorite things," said Juniper with a smile on her face. The bell rang and class begins. Juniper is teaching the class about stars in the sky and their importance in the skies while Sonic and Twilight is writing down notes about it. The lecture is both long and very interesting to Sonic and Twilight. An hour and 55 minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of class. All the students head to their next class while Twilight is talking to Sonic. "I love this class, Sonic. It's so…so…" said Twilight as she was trying to find the right words for this class. "I think the word you're looking for is 'awesome', Twilight," said Sonic with a smile. Twilight giggles softly and said "Yes, I believe that would be the right word. Thank you, Sonic. I've got to go, but if you're not too busy, maybe we can hang out at the mall with my friends." "Sure, Twi," said Sonic with a smile. She bows as she gets her books and backpack and heads to her next class. Sonic did the same and heads to his next class as well. The teal eyes looks on at the scene and said "One more class and then I will see him…just one more class…."

Class 07 - Art (Mrs. Orica Smith)

Sonic enters an art studio filled with students, canvases, paint buckets and brushes. He smiles softly and said "This looks so cool." "Cool? Honestly, I do believe that Dashie has converted you be like her, but you look positively dashing," said an elegant yet classy voice. He turns around to see a beautiful girl with marshmallow white skin painting a picture. Her skin is flawless, her beautiful curly purple hair with a three diamond hairclip can drive any boy into falling in love with her, and her seductive blue eyes following her sweet smile and French accent can drop any boy to his knees. Her clothing is a lighter blue white shirt, purple skirt with matching belt, golden rings on her wrists and purple boots. Sonic goes to her and said "That's a lovely painting you're making. Very life lifelike." The girl smiles and said in a French accent "Qui! Moi is very gifted in both the art of painting and dress making. Moi's dream is to become the no. 1 Fashionista in the world, or a famous painter or a flawless actress. Oh! Where are my manners? I've been rambling on about my dreams that I didn't even asked for your name. May moi ask for your name?" "Sure. I'm Sonic Skychaser," said Sonic as he bows at her which made her blush. "Such a gentleman. I like that. My name is Rarity, the most beautiful and elegant student of Canterlot High. I've also heard that you beat my dear friend Dashie in a game of, what is it called again…oh yes, basketball," said Rarity with a smile. "H…how did you know about that, Rarity?" asked Sonic in a calm yet surprised voice. "Word travels fast in this school. I must say, I can't believe a new student who beat Dash would be a dashing student who moi is looking at right now," said Rarity while smiling at him. Sonic blushes softly as he starts to develop a crush on her. Rarity sees this and said "Oh, dear. Looks like I made you blush, darling. I guess I have that effect on boys." Before Sonic can say anything, a beautiful teacher in a artist's outfit comes in with a huge smile and bags full of art supplies. Her skin is light peach, her medium-long hair is light green with pink highlights and her eyes are orange. "Hello everyone! Welcome to Art. My name is Orica Smith but you can call me Mrs. Smith. I'm sure you can make anything using only your creativity. So for today, I want you to paint something beautiful. I will judge you by your work. So…begin," said Orica in a cheerful voice. The students goes to their canvasses and starts painting a beautiful picture. Rarity was making a beautiful scene of a lovely girl sitting down on a sandy beach and watching a sunset while Sonic is painting a beautiful forest landscape with trees and small animals like little bears, bunnies, and birds. When the other students are finished with their artworks, Orica went over to grade them. Some of them earned praise and good grades while others didn't earn praise and gotten bad grades. When she went over to Rarity's painting, she said "Wonderful yet flawless work, Rarity. I love the use of color and texture. Total beauty. You earned an A." Rarity bows at him and said "Thank you, Mrs. Smith. My flawless talent are limitless! Thou I wonder what my dear Sonic has painted?" "Me too…let's find out together, shall we?" asked Orica with a smile. "Let's," said Rarity with a soft giggle. Orica and Rarity goes over to Sonic while he was putting the finishing touches on his painting. He looks up and said "Hi, Mrs. Smith and Rarity. I take it you want to see my painting. Well, get a load of this!" He turns the painting to them and both girls' jaws dropped. He painted a beautiful forest landscape with trees and lush vegetation, beautiful day setting to set the feel good mood, and beautiful woodland critters that would make Fluttershy screams "Yay!" "It's…so…beautiful!" screamed Rarity. "Indeed. Clearly you are one of those secret artists that are around the city. This is truly a work of art. You get an A+. Congrats," said Orica with a smile. Sonic bows at her and said "Thank you, Mrs. Smith." The class went on for an hour and 25 minutes till the bell rang signaling the end of class. The students heads to their final class of the day while Rarity is talking to Sonic. "So what are you doing after school, darling? Do you want to come over my lovely home for some tea?" asked Rarity while fluttering her eyelashes at him. Sonic blushes as he said "I wish I could, but I'm going to the Wondercolts basketball tryouts today, Rarity." "You are?! Well, that changes everything. I will be there to see you in action. Well, I must go to my class. I'll see you after school," said Rarity as she kisses him on the cheek and heads to her class. He holds his cheek and blushes softly as he heads to his final class. The teal eyes gulps softly and said "You can do this…you can do this…don't choke…" The teal eyes hurries to the class so it can meet Sonic face to face.

Class 08 - Music (Teacher: Ms. Ryoko Osaki)

Sonic enters a musical room filled with instruments and lots of students who are both singing and playing their instruments. Sonic goes to a set of bongo drums and starts to play a few notes. "Hmm…not bad," said a voice. He turns and sees a young teenager carrying a red electric guitar. His skin is light orange, his spiky blue hair which is almost like Sonic the Hedgehog's hairstyle, and his eyes are blue. His clothing is a whit shirt with a blue shield with a lighting bolt in it, a black jacket with blue, white and red stripes on it, blue jeans and black shoes. "Um…oh…heh. It looked like a cool instrument so I had to give it a shot. I'm Sonic Skychaser. I'm new here," said Sonic with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Sonic. My name is Flash Sentry. I'm in a band called Canterlot High Rockers. It's a small band, but we've been getting rave reviews and pretty soon, we will be playing in a big gig," said Flash with a smile. "That's awesome, Flash. I pretty sure that you and your band will play in a big gig one day," said Sonic as he gets the bongo drums. "Thanks, Sonic. I think you and I will be the best of friends," said Flash. Sonic nods as he goes to a table and starts to plays some musical notes on the bongos. While he keeps playing, he hears someone playing an acoustic guitar in unison followed by some soft lyrics. '_To fly high in the sky, just to get by the lies, to become the one to be my desire, to help me light my eternal fire…' _He turns to see a beautiful light yellow skin girl sitting at the table playing her acoustic guitar and writing down lyrics for a song she's making. Her hair has two sets of yellow and red and her eyes are teal. Her clothing is a purple shirt with a sun that has two colors, one side yellow and the other side red, her miniskirt has the colors orange, purple and white, and black boots with purple stripes. He goes to her and said "You got a wonderful singing voice." The girl stops writing and looks at him while blushing softly. "T…thank you. You're new here?" asked the girl while trying not to blush anymore. "Yeah. I'm new here. My name is…" said Sonic before the girl stops him and said "Sonic Skychaser, soon to be member of the Wondercolts basketball team. I heard about you. You made a huge name for yourself beating Rainbow Dash in gym class. For a newcomer, that's pretty impressive." Sonic smiles and said "Yeah…it was a pretty awesome game. By the way, what's your name?" "My name is Sunset Shimmer, future songwriter. I was in a writer's block until I heard some soft bongo music and it just help jump start my brainstorming and I started writing," said Sunset while smiling at him. "Really? I was just playing some notes on the bongos just to get a feel for it, Sunset," said Sonic with smile. "So that was you? I must say, you are pretty gifted," said Sunset. Just then, a teacher wearing a musical dress comes in humming a little song. Her skin is light white, her long ponytail hair is fiery red and her eyes are aqua blue. "Good afternoon, my lovely students. Welcome to the wonderful world of music. I'm Ryoko Osaki, but you will call me Ms. Osaki. I know we have a lot of fun teaching you how to write songs and making beautiful music in perfect harmony," said Ryoko with a smile. The bell rings and class begins. Ryoko starts teaching about the how songs and music can touch a person's soul emotionally. Sonic and Flash are writing down notes on the lecture. Sunset was looking at Sonic and smiles at him contently. _*Wow! He's just looks just like he is to me. Maybe…I can write a song about him and see if he likes it…*_ thought Sunset as she keeps writing her notes. Ryoko then asked Sonic and Sunset to sing a duet of the 1st few lines of Skyfall by Adele.

Sunset: _ This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the Earth move and then. Hear my heart burst again._

Sonic: _For this is the end. I've drowned and dreamt this moment. So overdue I owe them. Swept away I'm stolen._

Sonic & Sunset: _Let the Skyfall. When it crumbles. We will stand tall. And face it all together. Let the Skyfall. When it crumbles. We will stand tall. And face it all together. At Skyfall._

Everyone in class clapped with joy from the performance made by Sonic and Sunset and Ryoko said "Such a wonderful performance. It was like you two are born to sing together. We should try this again tomorrow with a full version of the song in front of the whole school." Sonic and Sunset blushes softly while Flash said "Ms. Osaki. With your permission, the Canterlot High Rockers would be honor to play the song with them." "Perfect, Mr. Sentry! That would make it even more beautiful," said Ryoko with a smile. For the next hour, every student was praising Sonic and Sunset on their beautiful duet and were asking if they are together, which both of them reply in unison "Us?! N…no way! We just know each other!" But they both look at each other and felt something like a tiny spark. Before either one of them can make a move or say anything, the bell sounds meaning the end of the day. Most of the student started to head home while others hang back to sign up for after school sports and clubs. Sonic was packing his bag while Flash walks up to him and said "That was an awesome class. Nice duet with Sunset by the way. So, what's you doing right now?" "Well, I'm going to the gym to sign up for the Wondercolts basketball team, Flash. What about you?" asked Sonic. "Well, I'm going to hang with my band to put together a song for tomorrow. So, I'll see you later and good luck," said Flash as he gets his guitar and heads off to meet with his band. Sunset goes to him and blushes deeply. "S…Sonic…can I go with you to your basketball tryouts? I want to cheer for you," said Sunset as she was blushing so hard her face was turning red. He looks up to her and said "Sure, Sunset. By the way, it was an honor to sing a duet with you." "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you," said Sunset as she was getting her guitar and her backpack. He gets his stuff and bongo drums and holds out his hand to Sunset. "Ready to go, Sunset?" asked Sonic in a softly voice. She holds her hand and kisses him on the cheek which makes him blush. "S…sorry. It just that you are really cute and well…I wanted to kiss you on the cheek, Sonic," said Sunset as she looks at blushing and worrying that he might hate her. He leans into her ear and whispers "I didn't mind, Sunset. Now let's go." She turns to him and nods softly as the two students heads to the gym for the basketball tryouts and Sonic's date with greatness.

(Author's Notes: Just to be clear, this is a Alternate Universe of the Equestria Girls world from Sonic's side of the story meaning the Twilight & Spike are in this story. Also, this is the longest 1st chapter I've ever wrote. It's like 33 & ½ pages long because I had been thinking about making this story and put in a lot of ideas in it. Please note that some of the characters in this story are from my other stories so there will be a couple cameo appearances in this story, along with Nightfury991's OC and a couple of my OCs. I always love to get some feedback from readers so please read and leave me a review. This is my 1st Equestria Girls story and I wanted to make it the best one ever.)


End file.
